nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Nesarian Empire
Nesarian Empire Note: Not to be confused with Nesaria. The Nesarian Empire is a federal constitutional monarchy which borders Russia to the north and west, Kazakhstan to the east, and the Black Sea to the south. The continent it belongs to is ambiguous and a hotly debated topic. Until the conquests of Emperor Athdus III from 77AD onwards, Nesaria and the Nesarian Empire were considered to be one and the same. The different countries within the Empire were managed as autonomous regions and eventually became devolved governments in 1534, and the Empire adopted the federal style of government that it has today. This has led to a debate over when the Nesarian Empire was formed - some historians say 77 and some say 1534. The different countries (they are sometimes referred to as "member states", but the Empire does not use this term) have a very high degree of autonomy over their own laws and governments. The Imperial Government, led by the Emperor, can create Imperial Laws and controls the armed forces (apart from the Osdarthian Guard). It takes taxes from the different countries for the armed forces, redistribution of wealth from richer countries to poorer ones, and administration. This system has existed since the Bloodless Revolution in 1980 (before that, the Imperial Government had significantly more control over the different countries within the Empire). Separatist sentiment exists in every country in the Empire, with the strongest movements in Osdarth, Indissia and Drazak, and the weakest movements in Estemoria, Elfland and Avamoria. However, even the most popular separatist movement, in Drazak, only has the support of approximately 30% of the population. Countries within the Nesarian Empire The following countries (or "member states") are as follows: * Nesaria * Estemoria * Osdarth * Indissia * Draconia * Drazak * Avamoria * Elfland When talking about the Nesarian Empire in a historical context, these are often referred to as the "core countries", compared to the other countries in the Empire (such as Armenia and Persia) which were not core countries. Greatest extent The Nesarian Empire reached its greatest territorial extent from 1825 (after victory in the Great Russo-Nesarian War) to 1918 (after defeat in the First World War). Pictured to the right is the map of the Nesarian Empire during this time. The Empire fragmented several times during this period (Nesarian Civil War, Estemorian Uprising and Persian Uprising), but all rebellions were successfully defeated by the Imperial Government. Ex-Empire states These countries used to be part of the Empire. After WW2, some were incorporated into the USSR directly, some became USSR puppet states and some became completely independent. *Kazakhstan *Uzbekistan *Turkmenistan *Kyrgyzstan *Tajikistan *Afghanistan *Iran *Azerbaijan *Georgia *Armenia More than half of Russia was also briefly under the control of Nesaria, but this had little cultural or ethnic influence on the inhabitants - the only lasting impact that the Empire had on this territory was the "Nesaria to Korea" railway (which actually went to Vladivostok, not Korea), one of the longest in the world. It was destroyed during WW2, but was restored in the 1990s when Russia and Nesaria reconciled their differences and for the first time became allies rather than enemies (see foreign relations for more information).